The beginning and the end
by ooh-mr-darcy
Summary: My thoughts on what could happen in 5.13. Spoilers for 5.11. Morgana and Merlin meet for the final time and the fate of Camelot is decided.


**This may be a little sickly in places. You have been warned...**

* * *

'What do you want with Merlin? Surely it is me you came after?' Arthur said.

Morgana and a group of her men stood facing Arthur, Merlin and his favoured knights. Morgana had just called on Merlin to step forward. She held her arm outstretched, ready to strike if anyone moved. The knights kept their distance, swords drawn, waiting for Arthur's lead.

'You always were blind to those around you Arthur. I'll take your life, when I'm ready. But first I want to talk to him.' Morgana gestured at Merlin again. 'You can stop hiding now Merlin. Or should I call you Emrys?' Now that Morgana knew his identity she realised that she could feel the magic emanating from him. It was a wonder to her that she had never sensed it before.

At her words Merlin walked forward as the knights of Camelot stared on in amazement. Merlin's eyes flashed orange and he appeared to stand taller and stronger.

'Merlin…' questioned Arthur. 'You have magic?'

Morgana didn't give Merlin a chance to answer.

'Of course he does! Now, dear brother, kindly shut up and let me talk to Merlin.' Morgana deliberately held back, not wanting to test herself against Merlin until she had the answers she needed. She knew that when they fought only one of them would come out alive.

'What do you want to know Morgana?' Merlin finally spoke, sounding confident and in a strange way he was. He knew that one of them was going to die but that either way the terrible war would be over. His biggest concern was that Arthur and the others wouldn't forgive him for lying to them.

'Why? You could have been the most powerful sorcerer in the land, instead you chose to clean his armour and muck out his horse.'

'I'm not a sorcerer Morgana, I'm a warlock. I was born with my magic.' Merlin avoided the question.

'And that makes a difference?' Morgana hissed.

'It means I know something about magic that you don't.'

'And yet this day is still going to end with you in a grave.' Morgana replied, losing her patience.

Merlin continued to stare at her, not able to meet the eyes of his friends.

'Maybe. If that is what is destined. But let's stop this loss of innocent life.' Merlin thought of Mordred, who had lost his life at the hands of Arthur earlier that day and of Gaius who lay dead in his chambers. 'You and I Morgana can resolve this between us. Whoever lives takes Camelot.' Morgana hesitated and Merlin continued to push. 'You are so sure you can beat me then go ahead, you can try and defeat Emrys. But first call off your men. If you win they will hold Camelot soon enough anyway'

'And you will agree to this Arthur?' Morgana challenged.

Merlin finally had to look at his friend, seeking agreement. 'Merlin, you don't have to do this.' Arthur stepped forward.

'Please. Trust me.' Merlin hesitated, looking into Arthur's eyes, finally an equal.

Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder and paused. Then he nodded. 'I think I might be crazy but I do trust you.' Merlin smiled and once again looked like the young man they all loved. The final piece had just fallen into place. Merlin knew he could do this.

Merlin and Morgana stood twenty feet apart. Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Morgana threw out her hand and sent a ball of green fire hurtling towards Merlin. Leon made to rush forward to protect his friend but Arthur held him back as Merlin raised his arm and deflected the ball harmlessly off into the sky. Then he started to chant.

It was a language Arthur had never heard but he could feel the ground shake around him. A golden light came up from the ground and through the trees and surrounded Merlin. He seemed to absorb it all in before jerking his head up with his eyes flashing gold. He looked at Morgana with tears in his eyes before changing the words he was now shouting out.

The golden light lifted Morgana powerlessly into the air. Merlin controlled it with hand as the cold green light flowed out of Morgana, dissipating in the air. She morphed in front of them into the old Morgana, her hair become smooth and straight, her dress changing from black to red, the colour returning to her face and eyes.

Around then the war destroyed forest transformed. The deep scars in the trees from swords and axes healed, the burned areas regenerated and the floor which was littered with dead bodies grew a carpet of wild flowers.

Finally, Merlin released Morgana and she fell to the ground. Merlin walked over to her body, dropping to his knees beside her. Around them the warriors of both sides stared at Merlin, still dressed as a servant, but with a power greater than any they had ever known. No one wanted to disturb the calm peace that now surrounded them.

'You said you knew something about magic that I didn't. What was it?' It was clear to Morgana that she was dying.

'Love, Morgana.' Merlin lifted her head onto his knees. 'The last thing Gaius said to me was that hating you wouldn't change the outcome and he was right. Anger and fear and revenge are powerful when converted to magic but there is one thing stronger and deeper and to truly understand magic you have to feel it. It's love. That's the beginning and the end.' Merlin shrugged. It had all become simple to him.

Tears ran from Morgana's eyes as she accepted the truth of what Merlin was saying. Then she closed her eyes and took her last breath.

The enemy soldiers slipped away and from somewhere in the distance a cheer started. It grew louder and louder as the knights of Camelot realised the war was over. Later they would be mourning their dead but for the moment they let the joy overcome them. At the centre of the battlefield Arthur stood over the body of his half-sister and looked at his manservant with trepidation. Merlin stood, releasing Morgana gently.

Gwaine, Leon and Percy held their breath, waiting for Arthur's reaction.

'I'll leave if you want me to.' Merlin said. 'But will you let me bury Gaius first?'

'Can I still call you dunder head without you turning me into a chicken?' The sense of relief from the knights around the two men was palpable. Somehow, this great friendship had survived it all.

'I would never turn you into a chicken.' Merlin stopped. 'Now a donkey, that would be different.' Then he grinned.

'Come on then. We need to get back to the castle. It appears I have several laws to re-write and my pregnant wife will throttle me if I miss dinner.' The news that Gwen was pregnant brought another smile to Merlin's face.

'Arthur?' Merlin questioned, quietly. 'Do you have a horse handy?'

'Why?' The king was still a little cautious of Merlin's power.

'Because I think I'm about to pass out.' Merlin felt the exhaustion sweeping over him before feinting to the floor.

Arthur simply picked his now soundly sleeping friend off the floor and placed him on a stretcher. Taking a corner, along with Leon, Percy and Gwaine they carried their warlock through the cheering soldiers back to Camelot, ready to start building the great and united Albion that had been prophesied.

* * *

** I can't believe it's all over on Christmas eve... :(**


End file.
